Uncertain Fate
by sango-chan4
Summary: I/K & M/S >>Inuyasha and Co. lose yet another two of their Shikon no Kakera to Naraku in a battle. Soon afterwards, everybody starts getting strange nightmares. What can they mean? Are they warnings or some sort? or is it a trap?
1. Prologue Uncertain Fate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and Co…and I never will unfortunately…::sniffle sniffle:: plus the manga seems to be wrapping up, which totally sux T_T

**~~~Uncertain Fate~~~**

~**Prologue**~ 

Kagome grasped the tiny bottle hanging from her neck, containing two Shikon no Kakera, which Inuyasha and the rest of her friends had worked so hard to collect. She was deep in thought. Naraku had grown stronger throughout their journey together, gaining new powers and abilities as time went by, thus came Kagura and Kanna. Then again, she had grown as well. When she first arrived in the Sengoku Jidai, she was completely helpless and afraid. 

Unable to wield a bow and arrow, use a katana, or any other weapon that would be used for self protection, depending on Inuyasha was all she could do. Now things were different…okay…maybe a _little_ different ^-^;. Though it still needed some work, she had developed her arching skills greatly during her time here, and could now also aid her friends in battle. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. While Inuyasha had been fighting against Kagura, Miroku and Sango were up against another kugutsu. Shippou was just hiding in the bushes, tending to Kirara, who had been injured by Kagura's wind blades. Turning around to see what she had missed due to her ill-timed daydreaming, she saw Inuyasha. Leaning on Tetsusaiga, he staggered as he rose to his feet, clutching his left arm, his haori was stained in fresh blood as it dripped onto the ground. Finally standing up straight, he grasped his sword with both hands, preparing to attack. 

Kagura opened her fan and chuckled in amusement, preparing to fire her wind blades at the exhausted hanyou. '_The bitch is enjoying this…_', Kagome thought angrily as she strung her bow. Pulling back with all her might, she aimed as best as she could in hopes of hitting the wind user straight in the back, which should have been enough to kill her. Ready to fire, Kagome suddenly felt something touch the back of her neck.

"Kagome-chan!", she heard Sango scream at her in a terrified voice, as she and Miroku continued slicing the kugutsu, which was almost identical to Naraku…besides the fact that it was a fake. The roots just grew back no matter how much they cut. Loosening her grip on her bow and arrow, Kagome hesitantly turned around. Suddenly, one of the roots from the puppet encircled itself around Kagome's neck. In a state of shock, she dropped her archery equipment. In hopes of loosening the tight grip around her neck, she brought her hands up, trying her best to pry the root off her. Kagome gasped for air as it was becoming harder and harder for her to stay conscious due to the lack of air. 

"Kagome!", she heard Inuyasha scream as he ran towards her, but Naraku wasn't about to let him get in the way. Taking this as an opportunity to escape, Kagura quickly flew away on one of her giant feathers. Kagome was unable to remain conscious any longer, her vision blurred and she gave in to the darkness. The kugutsu finally released its hold on the girl, flinging her at Inuyasha like some rag doll. 

"Kagome**!!", Inuyasha cried as the unconscious girl landed on top of him.**

Unaware of what was going on around him, he didn't even notice the kugutsu disappear in a flood of miasma, along with the two Shikon no Kakera that he had removed from the young miko's neck while choking her. They were now in possession of Naraku, but Inuyasha didn't care, or at least he didn't show it. Miroku and Sango ran up next to Inuyasha as he scooped Kagome up in his arms and gave her a worried glance. 

"KAGOME! Is Kagome alright? Is she guna die?", Shippou cried hysterically as he plopped himself on Miroku's shoulder as he walked alongside Sango, who was carrying Kirara. Inuyasha was in the front holding Kagome closely. 

"Kagome-sama has just been knocked out. She will be just fine Shippou", Miroku replied calmly instead of Inuyasha, who didn't even seem to hear them. 

'_Kagome…please be okay…', Kagome was the only thing on his mind at the moment. _

**~~~               ~~~               ~~~               ~~~               ~~~**

**Authors Note: I'll try update as much as I can, I promise ^-^; Also, this is just the prologue; there IS an actual point to this, which you will see later in the story. This isn't just some random one-shot ::sigh:: anyways, if you have any questions feel free to e-mail me ^-^ Please R&R. Btw, if you have an Inuyasha fic, I'd gladly read it if you let me know the name of it.**

                                                                       ~**Sango-chan**~****


	2. The Nightmares Begin

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…so don't sue me, I'm practically broke anyways. Also, I just finished watching episode 118, wai! ^-^ It was so kawaii, I guess that's why I was inspired to write all this dramatic stuff lol. 

**~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~       **

**~~~Chapter 1~~~**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt exhausted and tired. Her body ached and she was freezing. "Kagome?!?", she felt a familiar voice cry out to her. Finally, her vision cleared. "Shippou-chan…", she sat up slowly as he jumped onto her lap and sobbed into her chest. 

"Wha…?", she hugged him closely and took a look around. It looked like a battlefield. Most of the grass was gone, and the remains of some tress were laying on the ground in pieces. The sky was dark and there was a heavy fog surrounding her and Shippou. She noticed Hiraikotsu on the ground, laying near a shattered tree a couple feet from her. 

"Shippou-chan, what happened here?", she asked him when he calmed down a little bit. His big innocent eyes stared back at her. They were filled with pain and sorrow. It scared her. "Shippou-chan?", she repeated herself and examined her surrounding more. "They are all gone…" Shippou quietly choked out and let out another sob.

 "Huh?", Kagome was still confused. Who _was gone? What happened here? Where was everybody? "Shippou-chan, I don't understand…".  "They're all dead…", he said in a whisper as more tears trickled down his cheeks. Kagome looked shocked. "What?!", she cried out and stood up with a fearful look on her face. __It couldn't be… _

"While you were knocked out, after Naraku stole the Shikon no Kakera a couple days ago, he came back again. They tried to fight him but --", "It can't be!", Kagome interrupted him, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 

"They fought as hard as they could...", Shippou sniffed and clutched Kagome's leg. "Where are they?", Kagome questioned him with an angered tone, trying not to go into hysterics. "There…", he pointed straight ahead, but all Kagome could see was fog. Shippou clung to Kagome as she ran forward a couple yards, suddenly coming to a dead halt. "No…", Kagome let out a whisper and sunk to her knees, still trying to suppress tears. 

Shippou wasn't lying. It was true. Kagome crawled over to the body of the lifeless hanyou. The entire front of his haori was soaked in his crimson blood. His face was pale and lifeless. Tears streaming down her face as she knelt down beside him and put her ear to his chest, praying to god to hear a heartbeat. "No!" ,she cried out through her sobs and clutched his haori. Throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed. 

There was no heartbeat. A couple of feet to the right of her, she noticed two more bodies on the ground trough her tears. '_Sango-chan_... Miroku-sama_…', she staggered over to them, in hopes that maybe they could have survived the battle. Next to her, Shippou sat, holding a bloody Kirara in his lap. He wasn't crying anymore. He was all cried out. _

"Miroku-sama, wake up…", she shook him lightly, but then, she knew it was pointless. He looked like a ghost. His purple robes were soaked in fresh blood, he had a deep wound in his stomach. 

"Sango-chan…onegai…", Kagome listened for a heartbeat, but it wasn't there. Sango was lying on her stomach, a couple of feet from Miroku, a blood-covered sickle protruding from her back. They were all dead. "This can't be happening… this must be a dream! Please, let me wake up…I want to wake up…", 

Kagome begged and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow freely now. Suddenly it hit her, she was alone. "Shippo-chan…", she took the little kitsune into her arms and hugged him tightly. He was all she had left. '_This feeling_…', she suddenly felt warm. She didn't understand. She blinked once, and then they were gone, everything was gone. 

She was alone in the darkness. "Shippou-chan!! minna!...", she screamed. She was so confused. She didn't know what was going on. Then, her mind went blank. Feeling dizzy, she gave in and just closed her eyes, laying back down on her back.

"Kagome?", she heard his voice echo from above her. "Inu…yasha?", she whispered, scared to open her eyes again. "Kagome, are you okay?", she heard him again. 'What's going on?...', she wondered and cautiously opened her eyes again. '_What the…', she was laying on her back, on something soft… her sleeping bag!_

 She noticed Inuyasha's worried face gazing down at her. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?...", she blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes again. She sat up and stared at him, and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "We've all been worried about you! You've been unconscious for two days now!", Inuyasha exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kagome, bringing her into a tight hug. "We…?", Kagome asked him, returning the hug. "Miroku, Sango and Shippou…", he explained, holding her close to him. 

'_Thank god… it was a dream…', Kagome thought with relief. "Inuyasha!", she cried hysterically, sobbing into his shoulder. Not understanding what had just happened, he tried his best to comfort her, "It's alright, I'm here…", he said calmly as she continued to cry._

 They were tears of joy. Everyone way alright. Loosening her grip on Inuyasha, she took a look around her. The camp fire was set up in the middle. Across from her, Miroku was leaning against a tree, as well as Sango. Shippou and Kirara were curled up near the campfire, fast asleep. Kagome had never been happier. "Kagome?", Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome just hugged him again. It was all just a dream.

A nightmare…

**~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~                      ~~~**

**Authors Note: Phew… too much drama and sobby scenes for me…. so… what do u guys think, who should get their nightmare next? ..if anyone… I'm thinking either Miroku or Sango cuz Inuyasha is guna get his last. Well, I'll try update as much as I can ~.^ Ja ne**

                                                                                              ~**Sango-chan**~


End file.
